Mind Reading, Blackmail and Scandal, Oh My!
by Vanessa Wolf
Summary: Edward's mind reading abilities get him into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I pulled up to the police station, my truck rumbling to a stop. No doubt Charlie knew I was here. As I climbed out I noticed several more cars than usual in the lot. I took two steps and then reprimanded myself for forgetting the reason I'd driven here in the first place. I turned back to the truck reaching in for Charlie's lunch bag and thermos.

Before I even got to the door I could hear loud voices. Through the glass I could see at least half a dozen people and they were all talking at the same time. I noticed the woman first, she was crying, but trying to keep it together. The man near her of about the same age looked like he was in the same shape. Charlie caught a glimpse of my entrance and nodded at me. There were statements being taken. Something awful must have happened. I felt like I was intruding, and veered off to Charlie's desk to deposit the lunch.

Charlie and another officer along with the receptionist were trying to get a handle on the situation that had landed in their laps. From what I could tell a girl was missing, had been missing for at least 24 hours. The distraught man and woman were her parents. I heard my phone go off and answered quickly, embarrassed at the noise. It was Edward.

"Hi Edward, just a sec." I whispered, and strode over to the next room. "Okay." I said when I'd closed the door.

"Why are you whispering, Love?"

Let me just explain something. Don't get a vampire curious and then think you can simply change the subject. Just answer the question, and life will be easier.

"I'm at the police station. There's something big going on here."

"Do I need to come and bail you out?"

"Cute, and no, looks like a real case has come my dad's way." I said.

"I could be there in just a few minutes….let me come pick you up, we could go for a drive." He said soothingly. Why did it sound like he was trying to calm me down? After a pause he added, "Bella, you only call Charlie "dad" on very few occasions."

Oversensitive vampire.

"It's just, well; he looks like he's under a lot of pressure. I think there's a girl missing and her parents are here and you can cut the stress with a knife." I was whispering again. I reheard his earlier question in my mind. "Where was it you wanted to drive to?"

"Nowhere in particular. It's a lovely Saturday afternoon, people used to go on drives just for the pleasure of it, those were the days." He chuckled.

Then his Volvo drove into the lot. I could see it through the glass doors. Another car, a station wagon had pulled up just before he did and a man with a beard was making his way to the entrance. Edward walked in right after him. The man went towards the policemen and Edward came straight to me. I had come out of the room, but he took my hand and lead me back inside, closing the door once again.

"Do you know those people out there?" He asked in earnest.

I looked into his face, and felt I'd better answer this carefully. "I've never met them. I don't even know their names, but something awful has happened to them, and I do feel for them."

"Things happen, terrible things, and they always will."

"Are you trying to tell me you can help, but don't want to?" I whispered.

"There is no way to fix human nature. You can solve one problem only to have another creep up right behind it." He paused. "Do you see yourself becoming involved in this?"

"Charlie's involved. He may come home and mention the case offhand. I'll worry about him, about the parents, about their girl. I'm already involved." I felt myself starting to shake.

"The one I followed inside just now, he's called Jim and he has a girl in his basement."

Just like that. Case solved. I was definitely shaking now.

"We have to tell them!" I grabbed at his arm. "She may be hurt." I went for the doorknob. "Oh my god, she is alive isn't she!?!" My voice jumped a few octaves as I pleaded with him.

"Bella, think!" He pulled me into a tight embrace and spoke calmly into my left ear. "What am I going to say? I can't walk out there, point at the man and insist he's the culprit. Where did I get my information, what evidence do I have?"

"But she's there; we could just go get her." This wasn't right. Why was he making this so difficult?

"You want to break into his house? Find the girl. She'll see us. She'll tell everyone, and then there will be questions. I can't be questioned. My family cannot be questioned." He was serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I'm not too sure if anyone is interested in this little mystery. Please review and let me know if I should go on. Thanks.

Bella's POV

"Do you know who she is?" I asked. "Do you know what happened?"

He sighed. "I can easily find out."

We opened the door and took a few steps closer to the group in deep discussion. Edward looked from face to face. "The woman is the girl's mother, June. She seems to be having trouble standing. She wants to scream at all of them, but knows it won't help the situation. The man is called Don, her father. He's trying to answer the questions given him, but his mind keeps returning to last week when he yelled at his daughter, Kristi, for what he thought was inappropriate attire for school. Kristi, that's the one they're looking for."

"I don't know anyone called Kristi, do you?" I whispered. Edward shook his head slightly. "What school? I asked. "Forks High?"

"I only know what they're thinking at this moment, if you need to know specifics you'll have to prompt them." He led me over to the group.

I walked up behind Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad, I brought your lunch. Is there anything I can do?" I asked sheepishly. Edward pulled up a chair and offered it to the woman, June. She didn't focus on him but sat.

I thought I'd be annoying Charlie, but he looked gratefully at me. "No, honey, you kids just go on. I won't be home till quite late this evening."

Now for the kicker. "Do you think the girl is okay?" I addressed Charlie, but made sure the rest of the people in the room could hear the question. I hoped it worked.

"Excuse me a moment." He said to the parents. He motioned for me to follow and nodded for Edward to do the same. Once we were at the front of the station he admitted, "This all just happened. I'm sorry Bells, we'll talk when I get home, okay? You two stay out of trouble." And that was it.

We were out at Edward's car when I started pumping him for information. "Well?!?"

"Got it." He smiled and opened the car door for me. "Now we'll go for our drive…to my house." Once we were racing down the back roads he explained further. "Once you asked if the girl was okay I was tuned into Jim. I saw her as he saw her last, less than an hour ago. A bit banged up, tied up, and very much alive. She's in a basement room in his home which is only a few houses down from the parent's home."

"Where is this house? How do we get there?" I was relieved to hear she was okay, but terrified that she wouldn't stay that way.

"I thought we could go to my house, use the computer and look up the address, I got Jim's and the parent's last names. I don't want to ask anyone in town because it would get around. I must stay out of this. I cannot bring attention to myself which would only lead to my family."

In a few minutes we drove into the Cullen drive and went quickly inside. I typed in the data and waited for a response. Edward explained further. "Basically Kristi was walking home two nights ago about 11pm. She was wearing, well; her father was right about that. The neighbor, Jim saw her coming along. He was intoxicated. He offered her a drink which she refused, he offered her…something else which she also refused and then she laughed at him. He hit her. She started to threaten him. He got scared and dragged her into his house where he hit her again. She is, like I mentioned, a bit banged up."

"This just isn't real. It's something you read about in the paper. Oh, I have it!" I squeaked as the first address came up on the screen. I printed them both and started for the door. Edward stayed where he was. "Come on, he may be on his way back by now. We have to hurry!"

"Please, Bella, we must discuss how this is going to happen. If Charlie was taking statements it will take a few hours at least. Please."

I walked slowly back into the room.

"The neighbor, he looks at it like an accident. He didn't expect this to happen, but now he's scared he'll go to jail once she tells the tale. Because of this I believe the situation could escalate." How could he be so calm? "Perhaps we could make an anonymous phone call to the station with her location."

I've watched enough TV to know a thing or two. "What about phone records? We could call from a pay phone in town, but who should call? I can't call; Charlie or anyone there would know my voice." I didn't want to ask Edward or any of his family to, he didn't want to get involved in this in the first place. I looked at the scrap of paper in my hand. "Could we just run over there right now and make sure she's okay? I need to know she's okay before I can think straight."

"Yes, alright." He agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The ranch style home was located on the other side of town, which wasn't saying much.

"This is it." I announced though we both already knew. Edward passed the house and drove down the next block. "What are you doing?" I asked as I squirmed around to watch the house disappear in the distance.

"We should wait for darkness." He said, though he realized I'd never wait that long, the man could come back before that. "This is not a good idea…we're going to be seen."

The old houses were spaced pretty far apart, and it was a week day so most of the neighborhood would be at work. We cut across to go into an alleyway. These homes had their garages in the back. We counted 3 houses in and came up to the gate belonging to the backyard of the house we were after. It was paddle locked. Edward looked behind us into the alley, took the lock into his hand and squeezed until it popped off. It didn't make much noise, but I jumped anyway. He put the lock into his pocket, opened the gate and we went inside. Once up against the back of the house we spotted a basement window, close to the ground, the type that open from the bottom. We kneeled down by it and Edward concentrated.

"He's not returned yet. She's inside, but she must be sleeping. I can hear her heartbeat." He reported with his eyes shut like he was concentrating.

"Maybe we can make this work for us…maybe we could get in the house and, I don't know, cover her eyes so she can't see us and set her free." It was raining lightly, but picking up quick. The yard was turning into a big mud puddle.

"I know it sounds easy, but"…he hesitated as he looked at my worried expression.

"She only lives like 2 houses down, she could make it that far no matter how traumatized she is. Please, I don't want to wait anymore!" I pleaded.

He shook his head, but asked, "Do you have anything that I could cover her face with?"

"Um, no, you could get a towel from the bathroom or something, or a sheet, or a pillowcase?" I didn't want this plan to fall through just because I don't carry blindfolds around with me.

"Okay, but you stay here." And he started to push the window open. I grabbed him by the sleeve. "Hold on, I have to come with you." I urgently whispered.

"Why, so you can trip over something and alert the house? I go in alone or not at all." He said sternly. "You should go back to the car, wait for me there." And he handed me the keys.

"I don't know…this isn't working out like I thought." I admitted.

"Do you want to go back to town and make the phone call?" He asked.

"No."

"Alright then, go, and sit down low in the car. I should be out in less than 10 minutes." He squeezed my hand, and I nodded. Edward slipped in through the window feet first.

Edward's POV

I dropped to the basement floor lightly, making no sound. There was little to no light. I didn't need it. Why was I making this fool's errand? This was going to turn out badly, but when she looks at me with those big, brown, worried doe eyes. Emmett would tell me I'm whipped. Oh well, so be it.

I could hear the girl's breathing and heartbeat in the room to the far end of the basement. I passed what looked like a laundry room and began searching for something appropriate to use to blind her with.

There was a doorway, but no door, I stepped cautiously inside. The girl was sitting on the floor slumped forward, her hands tied behind her back. Her ropes had cut a bit into her wrists and I could smell the blood. There was also some sort of chain connecting her to the pipes in the wall. She was still asleep.

Okay, what's the best way to go about this? She'll likely scream, but wouldn't she have been screaming already? No one seems to have heard anything. I didn't like this; I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already had been, maybe I could get by without the towel. I kneeled behind her and covered her mouth with one hand while holding her wrists with the other. She woke immediately. She did try to scream, but as I could now feel on my palm, there was something blocking it, heavy tape.

I had spent several years in England, and I put that accent back into use trying to disguise my voice. "I'm sorry, please, I'm a friend, and am here to set you loose." I explained. She wasn't buying it and started struggling. My hand across her mouth kept her from turning around and seeing me. "I'm telling the truth. I'm going to unbind your wrists now." I bent down and went through the ropes with my teeth being careful not to touch her raw skin. Her hands now apart, she pulled them in front of her and started rubbing her arms. "You see?" I asked soothingly. "I want to remove this chain, but there's a problem. Are you listening?" She stopped whimpering long enough to nod.

"This is difficult to explain, but I need to remain anonymous. The reasons are complicated. Once I free you I need you then to count to 10 before you get up to make your escape. The man who lives here is out on an errand. Will you do that?" I put the ropes into my pocket with the paddle lock. I didn't need them under a microscope. She nodded again. If she was lying, I was cooked.

"Okay, here we go." I snapped the chain with my left hand rose to standing and fled. I was down to the other end of the basement and up and out the window in less than 5 seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Making my way back to the car I tried not to rush. Constantly peering over my shoulder I'm sure I must've looked suspicious. Edward's key in my hand felt odd. A single key on a fob, no house key, I'd never noticed before. Once inside the car I put the key into the ignition and turned it one click to view the time. It had to have taken me over 3 minutes to get here; I'd give him 7 more minutes. Five minutes later I saw it, a station wagon with a single passenger, Jim, and he was headed home.

Edward's POV

I was through the back gate deciding if I should try to reattach the lock when I heard him. His thoughts, his desperate, angry, murderous thoughts. The girl, Kristi would never get out in time; she was still climbing the stairs to the main level. I went back through into the backyard and stood against the fence. He turned into the alley and parked his car in the garage. I heard the connecting door from the garage into the house open and close. I changed position from the fence to the back of the house so I couldn't be viewed from a window. He was inside and he'd already seen her. There was no time.

He had her by the throat and was about the strike her with his large fist as I forced the back door open. Jim was so wrapped up in his rage that he didn't notice anything but the girl. I grabbed the arm that was pulled back for the punch and yanked it down behind his back. Kristy fell to the floor wincing at the bone cracking noise that followed, but then she stared wide eyed right into my face.

I saw red. This was beyond fixing. My family would have to form a line to kill me and Rosalie would be right in front. Now I had two witnesses. I dragged Jim over to the door to the basement and flung him hard down the steps. He lay at the bottom at an awkward angle. I turned and made my way back to Kristi who had not moved. She was trying to say something. There were red markings around her mouth and on her face; she had gotten the tape off. "It's you, from before?" She croaked out. Great.

"I've helped you, now can you help me?" I pleaded making sure the accent was back in place. She just looked up at me and nodded. "I wasn't here. You got loose on your own. When he came back you struggled on the stairs and he fell, okay?" She just looked at me. I felt like throwing her down the stairs after him. I heard someone approaching from the back yard, it had to be Bella. This was a nightmare. I lifted Kristi up from the floor and headed her to the front door. "Get home quick, call 911 and remember what I told you, please." I turned and made my retreat for what else could I do?

Bella's POV

When I saw the car I panicked. I didn't know how to help, but I had to be there, this was all my fault. I was almost to the house through the yard when Edward came out. He threw me on his back and we were at the car so fast we must've been only a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

We were racing down the road at a quite a clip. I didn't say anything as Edward looked furious. He pulled out his cel phone and dialed. "If for any reason anyone asks…Bella and I have been at home all day and just left a few minutes ago so I could drive her home. I know, I'll explain when I get back. I swear I'm coming back…."

I waved at him to get his attention, "We were at the station earlier and talked to Charlie…"

"Of course…" he said to me and into the phone at the same time. "We were at the police station to take Charlie his lunch but then to our house…yes, yes, bye." He clicked off. "Thanks, I can't think straight."

I couldn't stand it any longer. "Edward, what happened when he got back to the house? Is Kristi okay? You have to tell me!" We pulled up outside my house skidding a bit in the mud. Edward was around to my door before I could open it. He walked me up to the step. "Just forget this ever happened. You took Charlie his lunch, we met up there and went to my house and stayed there just listening to music and now I'm taking you home."

"Not to be annoying or anything, but why did I leave my truck at the station?" I asked hands on hips.

"Shit." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Love, I'll call you later once I discuss this with Carlisle. I have to go." He ran back to his car and took off.

Edward's POV

My family was all present and seated around the dining room table. I tried to remain calm as I explained in detail every move that I had made. A piece of rope and a mangled paddle lock were in the center of the table. Carlisle was the first to comment on the situation. "The unknown equation of course is the girl, do we trust her to keep Edward anonymous?" He turned toward Alice.

She shook her head. "It's completely fuzzy. Perhaps once she talks and gives her story to the police…"

"And then it'll be too late! I am so sick of moving!" Raved Rosalie. Emmett patted her leg but kept his mouth shut.

Esme chimed in, "It may not be necessary. She may be grateful toward Edward and decide to keep his secret."

"That's true. It would be helpful to know if you were both in High School at the same time. If not she may not have a clue to your actual identity." Added Carlisle.

"I'll find out immediately." I said, disgusted with myself and the mess I'd gotten us all into.

"I have the Forks annuals. I'll go get them!" said Alice and she raced upstairs. Back in a flash and after skimming through the books, Alice decided Kristi must be a freshman this year, so she would not have been enrolled at the same time. "Of course if she starts talking to other students and describes Edward, someone may guess who he is." She admitted looking around the table nervously.

"I think we should wait to see what happens." Decided Carlisle. "Lets not be hasty, this could all blow over. She may keep it to herself which would be fine, but if she does tell what really happened the police may decide it was the work of some good Samaritan trying to help but not wanting to get involved." He looked thoughtful over at Emmett. "In the meantime, dispose of these." And he waved his hand over the items in the center of the table.

Bella's POV

Once dropped off by Edward I didn't know what to do with myself. I paced and paced and paced some more, then decided to make dinner to keep me busy. Charlie finally got home, later than usual. He looked exhausted. "Hey Bells." He said when he came through the door and then dropped into his recliner.

"Hey." I said back to him. "I've made us some lasagna. I'll fix you a plate." I heard him call back to me.

"And some vitamin R."

"Sure." I returned with Charlie's dinner and a plate for myself. We ate in the living room. "You look beat." I said between bites.

"That case of the missing girl from this morning…" he paused waiting to see if I remembered, like I could ever forget. "That didn't turn out the way I expected at all. We had the parents and a neighbor over to get all the details down. It seemed odd to me at the time why the neighbor invited himself into the discussion. I actually had to send him away to talk to the parents in private…anyway, we were a couple hours into it when we received a 911 call from the girl herself. She was back at her own house. She said she had been abducted and held against her will by the same guy, I mean the neighbor who was at the station earlier." He took a drink.

"Is she okay?" I asked on the edge of my seat, lasagna forgotten.

"Yes, she's okay…" he paused again. "But the abductor is dead, the neighbor, Jim Zack." He shook his head.

"What?!?" I stood and caught my plate before it fell.

"It seems the girl was being held in Zack's house, just a couple houses down from her own. She was restrained, but worked herself loose and as she was getting out of the house, Zack came home. She had been held in the basement and the two must've met on the stairs. There was a struggle, and he ended up at the bottom of the stair well, his neck was broken."


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Oh my god. The man is dead, did he really fall, or did Edward have something to do with this? Don't be stupid, of course he did, and you made him do it. I started swaying on my feet. I think I heard Charlie call my name, but it sounded all fuzzy, and then he was helping me sit down onto the couch.

"You okay Bells?" He asked. "I didn't know you'd take it like that, sorry."

"No, I want to know." I said, shaking my head. "I just skipped lunch. I need to eat my dinner. Maybe I'll have a Coke."

"I'll get it, just stay there." Charlie said and he went to the refrigerator. His head was in the fridge and his arm reaching for the soda when he added, "You know we haven't been able to question the girl yet, her folks insisted she needed rest and would let me know when she was up to it. All that I told you is just my own theory, it's all pretty obvious, and only one thing bothers me." He came over and handed me my drink.

I took it from him. "What's that?"

"I found mud tracked inside, and it came from the back door, from the backyard. It was definitely fresh, still really wet. Zack had to have come from the garage, and the girl had been inside for quite some time and left from the front. So who is this third person?" He finished off his beer.

Edwards POV

I needed to get with Bella to go over our story, just in case someone asked. I decided to wait until she went to bed. I couldn't think of a good enough reason to go over just to visit since we had been together all day. I waited till midnight and then went in through her bedroom window. She was still awake with a notepad and pen sitting cross legged on her bed.

"I'm sorry I ran off on you like that earlier." I told her as I came to sit next to her. "We need to go over our motions of the day just in case we're asked."

"That's just what I was working on." She showed me the notebook. There were times written to the left and to the right what we did during the day.

"Excellent. About your truck, we could say we met up unexpectedly and just went off in my car planning to get it later. I phoned you while driving and you were already at the station so I came by to get you and take you to my house where we stayed all afternoon until I took you home."

"Fine." She said shortly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. How was I going to bring up what happened with Jim earlier? There must be a way to break this gently so she doesn't think of me as a killer. Bella nodded her head. "Look Bella, things just kind of fell apart today. When Jim returned he had only two things on his mind. Murdering the girl and getting her body away from town. His emotions just escalated when the police got involved."

"It's okay. This is my fault, you didn't do anything wrong." She sobbed.

Of course, Charlie must've told her already. Isn't that stuff supposed to be kept confidential? "Love, he'd seen me, and he was about to commit a murder and hide the evidence." She grabbed me around the neck and held on surprisingly tight.

"I didn't taste his blood or anything like that; I just sort of pushed him down into the basement. The fall killed him." Would it matter?

She looked at me, "The only thing is Charlie knows someone else was there. There's mud on the floor that came from the backyard. He knows something's off, but doesn't know what, and he hasn't spoken to Kristi yet. Her parents won't have it. They want to give her time to get over the shock, I think."

"I see." And I did, this meant trouble. Would Charlie let it go if the girl told the story I gave to her?

"Maybe if we just explained it to him…" she started to say.

"Bella, NO!" I jumped off of the bed. We both looked towards the door to see if I'd woken the house. "Breathe, it's okay, he's still sleeping. Sorry about that, but there's no possible way to explain this. He's not just your father, he's the law. We can't put him in a position like that. I won't do it."

"Okay, okay." She whispered.

"We'll just have to wait until she gives her statement and hope for the best." I sounded a lot calmer than I felt. I couldn't admit to Bella that if it didn't go well my family and I would more than likely be packing our bags and heading north.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Two days later I got the results of Charlie's interview with Kristi. He had received a phone call from her parents and went to her home for the questioning figuring it would make her more comfortable.

She said she had come home late, couldn't remember the exact time, but certainly after dark. Her friends had driven her as far as the end of the block and then let her out so her parents wouldn't hear their car arriving.

She was walking the rest of the way home when she saw Jim Zack in front of his house. He was drunk and offered her a drink, she said no and he went on to make verbal advances towards her. She laughed just at the thought of it and he struck her.

She yelled at him and he grabbed her and dragged her into his house where he struck her again. She said she'd tell her parents and that's when he took her into the basement. He seemed to sober up and realize what he'd done and he tried to get her to swear she wouldn't say anything. She refused, seeing it as her only defense, so he restrained her. She stayed put like that for hours on end and even fell asleep sitting up.

Somehow she worked herself loose from her bindings, she wasn't very clear on this, and started to escape up the stairs to the main floor when Jim returned. They struggled and he ended up at the bottom of the stairs. She then ran straight home and called 911.

Charlie seemed to believe her rendition of what happened, but he was very confused as why he couldn't find the rope that had tied her hands.

I phoned Edward to let him know as soon as I got the news. "It's going to be okay. She's gone with your story all the way." I said trying to sound upbeat.

Edward's POV

A fortnight later I received a letter. This was rare to say the least. We didn't have a mailbox at the house as we didn't want a rural letter carrier snooping around our space. Our family kept a PO Box in town and it was checked by Carlisle once a week.

He handed me the letter with a worried look on his face. The postmark showed that it originated in Forks. I took it from his outstretched hand with a feeling of dread.

It was from Kristy Smith. She had figured out who I was, the accent didn't fool her for very long. She explained in the note that an older classmate unknowingly described me. She only had to search for a photograph in an older annual in the school library to confirm her guess.

She went on to say that her friends all said that," The Cullen's are a private family, and very, very rich." I could see where this was going. Besides obviously needing more English courses Kristi believed some money wouldn't hurt her either. "I'll keep your secret, if I can, but I really need about $800 for some necessities for school. Clothing, I Pod, shoes, CD's, etc. were on her list. She actually itemized it for me. I was being blackmailed. Well, that was a new one.

Bella's POV

Edward came to my room once Charlie had fallen asleep and explained how he was being asked for hush money from Kristi. "My God, she's only a kid, like 14 or 15 years old! I can't believe she'd have the nerve." I was truly shocked.

"What if I just give it to her?" he said not sounding nearly annoyed enough for me. "If I just pay her off do you think that would be the end of it? Isn't it worth a try?"

"If she gets money once from you she will no doubt try again." I spouted my opinion. "Maybe not for a week or maybe not for a year, but she definitely would."

He said he'd put it to Carlisle, but believed since they would have to leave within a year or so anyway (as they'd about used up all their time in Forks) he may as well pay her a couple of times before they disappeared.

Edward and I had plans of attending college together and would be leaving next September. The others were planning on traveling; only Dr and Mrs Cullen had planned on staying. Now they'd leave before expected.

I felt ashamed for Kristi somehow simply because we were both human girls. It doesn't make any sense, but there it is.

"How to arrange it though." He said and we both looked at each other.

"She contacted you by mail." I suggested.

"No, her parents could get the letter. It would have to be some other way. Maybe I could contact her at school or on her way home. I have to find out what sort of transportation she uses to get to school and back."

"We have to. We could catch her on a weekend, maybe." I said helpfully. "Or maybe we should just wait for another letter from her. Stupidly she doesn't say how to pay her or where." This is all my fault, Edward.

"Don't worry, Love. I'll make it all work out. Next September we won't even remember this." I wasn't so sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

There hasn't been much interest in this story, only 4 reviews total since it began. If you read and like please review or I'll just figure it's a lost cause and let it go by the wayside. We'll see what happens.

If this one isn't your cup of tea do try my other stories, "The Happiest Place On Earth" a story of vampires in Disneyland, and also, "The Gift" where Bella finds the perfect birthday gift for Edward, her blood.

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

"I think you should try to scare the shit out of her!" This was Emmett's idea of being subtle. We were in the Cullen living room discussing the latest development of the "Kristi Situation".

Alice actually looked quite impressed when I told her I was being blackmailed. Her pixie brows raised and she said, "You'd better be careful or you'll be doing her bidding, Edward."

"Yeah, special favors, you know." Agreed Emmet, his eyebrows attempting to fly away. Rosalie stared him down until he was quiet again.

Jasper had the only decent suggestion. "When the money is delivered, let me go with you. She knows we're all family anyway. I can give her a healthy dose of fear along with the cash. It would be good for her. She shouldn't feel tempted to do this again." It was decided.

This weekend Jasper and I would wait and watch her house until she left to go somewhere, anywhere. We'd already discovered that she didn't own a car, or a driver's license.

I hadn't told Bella of the plan, knowing she'd want to go along. This was completely unnecessary as she was an unknown equation, and was going to stay that way.

Jaz and I had hunted Friday night to be prepared to sit in the car as long as it took. By 11am Saturday we parked a block down from Kristi's house, figuring she would never come out any earlier than that. Jasper was driving me crazy with his 20Q game. There was no history edition so he made do with the original. He had gotten me the music edition for Christmas.

She came out of the house just after 2pm and started walking north. We left the car and followed at a safe distance, making sure someone wasn't meeting up with her. She was headed towards the market, maybe this was a shopping trip. She entered the convenience store and I asked Jaz to step inside and ask her to meet me outside. Those places are full of cameras.

Jasper POV

The girl was browsing through the magazine rack when I came up next to her and picked one up myself pretending to leaf through it. There were only 2 other customers inside the store, one checking out keeping the cashier busy, and one with a can in each hand reading ingredients. Like it really matters that much.

"Hello Miss." I said looking to the side and smiling down at her.

She finished what she was reading and was about to look up in an annoyed way for the disruption, but the expression vanished and she smiled, really big. "Hi there. Do I know you? I'm Kristi."

Didn't Edward say she was 14? She wasn't acting 14. "You are acquainted with my brother, Edward. In fact, he's just outside and would love to speak with you if you're not busy."

She looked confused, and then it dawned on her in a flash. "Oh."

"He has something for you, if you'd just follow me outside." I put out my arm for her to take. It amused her, but she took it and we sauntered outside and around the building. I released her hand from my arm and left her facing Edward, and then I tried to dissolve into the background.

Edward nodded his head towards her, "Miss Smith, good to see you again, you're in good health I hope." She was too stupid to see the irony.

"What? Oh, sure." She was looking at him like he was something to eat. Poor guy, he gets that all the time.

"I've brought this for you as you requested in your letter." He took a business sized envelope out of his jacket and handed it towards her. "It's the least I can do for your kindness and for going out of your way to fib for me. I do appreciate it."

Kristi had what Emmett would've described as a "shit eating grin" plastered over her face. "Yeah, thanks. I guess we're even now. It was real uncomfortable making that stuff up to the cops, but this makes it okay."

"I hope so. You see, I don't mind rewarding a favor, but any other contact between us needs to be severed as of today. This is now finished." He let that sink in, and sink, and sink. I thought it would never hit bottom.

"Yea, whatever." She said going through the envelope in front of us, leafing through the bills and not really listening. I pushed out a wave of angst and fear towards her hoping she connected it with the money. Every time she looked at the money or the envelope I would repeat the process.

Finally it seemed to have an effect. She started to look concerned and then embarrassed and was searching for a place to put the envelope out of sight. She settled for an inside pocked of her ski jacket.

Edward stepped forward and patted the pocket of Kristi's jacket containing the money, "It would be unfortunate if we were to meet again. Things would not be as civil as they are today. Never write to me again or try to contact me or my family in any way. I'm quite capable of protecting them from unpleasantness." Kristi stepped backwards towards the sidewalk and her getaway.

I continued to barrage her with despair and fear as she turned and quickly walked away towards her neighborhood to home. "I think that went well." I said, "But I still think we should've made up something about being involved in the mafia, you know, Italy and all that." I got an eye roll for my trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I hung up the phone shocked. Jessica had called me with some stunning news, and stunned I was, I just stood there frozen my mind going a million miles an hour. I had to tell Edward, but it had to be in person. I grabbed a jacket and went out to my truck.

On the drive over I tried to think of a gentle way to break the news, but nothing was coming to me. I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. I went to ring the bell, but Emmett opened it before my finger reached the buzzer.

"Hey there future sister in law." He greeted me. "Wait till you see this." And he led me into the dining room. The Cullens kept a large table there, but it was used for family meetings instead of dining. I thought perhaps the news was already out and they would all be gathered around it in discussion, but as we turned the corner it was quite a different sight that met my eyes.

Edward was perched standing on one of the chairs with a look of pure concentration on his face as he attempted to place a playing card atop a 9 story card house in the center of the table. Alice looked on apparently holding her breath.

"Holy crow." I said. Vampires have to fill every 24 hours of every day and apparently go to extremes when bored. "Edward…." I whispered trying to get his attention.

"Not now, Bella. This is a crucial moment." Alice scolded me. She was taking this very seriously, which meant a wager of mass proportion. Emmett just snickered in the background, but added, "What is it Squirt?"

The news concerned all of the Cullens after all, and I couldn't hold it in any longer so I turned to Emmett. "Jessica Stanley called me." I began. Emmett shrugged and I continued. "Her little sister, Shannon was talking with her friends at school and she said that she had heard that Kristi Smith turned down an invitation from Jason Wright to the Valentine's Day school dance because she was already going….with Edward Cullen." I blurted out.

That's when the card house crumbled to the ground.

Edward's POV

It had only been 5 weeks since I paid that girl off at the mini mart. How dare she!?!

I stood there looking like an idiot with a six of hearts in my hand stretched over the table where the top floor of a card skyscraper stood a moment before. I had flinched when Bella made her amazing announcement and my elbow hit the corner of the 6th floor.

I jumped down from the chair to join my siblings who had their mouths hanging open. "What could you possibly mean by that?" I asked Bella sounding too intense, and I instantly regretted my tone with her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice chimed in. "Kristi knows you'd do anything to keep your dirty little secret. To a school girl like her to have a hunk like you take her to the dance in front of all her friends would be a dream come true."

"I practically threatened her with bodily violence if she EVER contacted me again." I was dumbfounded by her actions.

Alice shook her head. "You have to think like a 15 year old girl. It's worth any kind of danger to her to make this happen. I take it she hasn't asked you yet?" She said with a smirk.

"NO!" I started pacing the floor. Bella simply watched it all happen. What was she thinking?

"Maybe we should make a mail run; your invitation is probably just sitting there written on pink stationary." Emmett cooed.

"Not helping big brother." I told him, but he was right. Carlisle was due home in an hour, and it was mail day. We'd just wait and see. Bella was biting her lip in concentration. What kind of plan was forming there? "Bella?" I asked her thoughts again.

"It's like Alice said, she wants Edward the hunk to take her to the dance. What if you could get, I don't know, toned down some, nerded out a bit and let her see you like that, maybe she 'd change her mind?" Emmett cracked up. Alice just put a big grin on her face. Good god, why did I ever save that girl in the first place?

Ninety minutes later we had proof positive in our hands when Carlisle returned home with the mail. I had been officially invited, no, more like summoned to escort Kristi to the school dance in a week's time. I was even to pick her up at her house and not to be late or she may have to phone Sherriff Swan in concern for my safety. I was fuming.

Alice took my hand, and Bella took the other and led me up the stairs. "Come on we'll make Kristi rue the day she ever wanted to be seen in public with you." Squeaked Alice. "And you won't contact her until you pick her up at her house, let her sweat it out." Emmett trailed behind us not wanting to miss the show.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Day 1

Once upstairs in Alice and Jasper's room Alice pushed me down into an armchair and started ranting away. "Should we make him a nerd, a geek or a dork?" Not even asking me, but speaking to Bella.

"Maybe a punk nerd?" Bella suggested.

I turned my head in her direction.

"No, she may actually find that interesting. He needs to be more socially inept, dorklike. What about a geek?" Alice responded.

I looked her way, giving her my attention.

"Isn't a geek just a guy that's obsessed with something or other?" Bella asked.

I looked back in Bella's direction shrugging.

"Greatly Educated Emitter of Knowledge. He doesn't have to know about anything academic or even stimulating, he could be Star Wars or Star Trek geek. That would bore her to death." She answered.

I was getting dizzy volleying my head back and forth from the two of them. "Wait a minute! Is this really necessary, besides, who would believe it?"

"Oh she'll believe it, if I put it together." Alice pointed her little finger at me, "You're going to be a first class…. computer nerd."

Help me.

"Yes, and have some nerdy friends too. Maybe start hanging out with people from the computer club at school. Who were they?" Bella looked perplexed trying to remember.

There was a computer club?

"He needs to get involved with online gaming. How about World of Warcraft!? Let's use Jasper's computer and get Edward signed up online right away and have him make a character. We'll need a credit card." Alice chimed, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Warcraft? I had to pay to play a game?

"You enroll him Bella, and I'll start planning his new wardrobe. I can see it now, suspenders and high-waters? We could order some WOW T-shirts, or how about a great big digital watch!" She screamed.

Wow? I didn't get it, I didn't get any of it.

"Glasses!!" squeaked Bella.

Alice seemed to think it over, but then shook her head. "That can be taken two ways. On Edward they'd probably just excite her more." Bella seemed to agree.

Maybe I should invest in some glasses.

Bella started typing away involving me in some cybernetic cult club while Alice gave me a pad and pen. "We have a week to work on you, so let's start with some DVD research. Write down these titles and we'll go pick them up from the video store tonight. Let's see, all the Star Treks and Star Wars films, Dune, Princess Bride…"

"We have that one." It seems I finally made a contribution.

"…and The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." She finished annoyed at my intrusion in her flow of thought. Then she just laughed out loud. "I just thought, Bella could give you some clumsy lessons. You need to look ill at ease."

"Jasper could help him with that one." Quipped Bella a bit touchy over the clumsy comment.

Alice went over to Bella and stood behind the computer chair putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything by it. It's the stress of the situation." Bella looked over her shoulder and gave her a little smile.

Could someone remember I'm still in the room?

Bella's POV

Day 2

After we got over the shock of the news from yesterday our plans started forming. It was a good idea, very logical, but I don't think Edward was into it. He didn't add much to the original conversation of the plan to turn him into a computer nerd.

When Alice told him to choose between the Alliance and the Horde I think he cringed. She had him on "lockdown" today in front of the plasma screen on the 4th Star Trek film. He was close to mutiny. How much can one vampire take?

"Enough." He spouted as he got up from the couch and headed out the door. "A humpback whale on a space ship!?! I've had enough!" And he slammed the front door shut.

"Oh well, maybe he's seen enough, and I do need to go shopping for his costume." And she was out the door as well.

I threw up my hands for no one to see and left myself. We had 5 days, this had better work. Once the visual was completed, Edward needed to be seen in public so that word could get back to Kristi. We should figure out who her friends were and they'd be sure to report back to her.

Edward's POV

Day 3

Alice barged into my room and dropped 3 shopping bags onto the floor beside me. I had been rearranging some CD's on the wall but stopped to look inside the parcels. She had to be kidding. "I'm not wearing this, there has to be another way."

"So let's hear it, gamer."

I looked up at her. "What if I simply go to her home and explain that I'm engaged. It's not commonly known after all." Her face fell.

"I didn't think of that….WHY didn't I think of that?" She wasn't really asking me so I let it go.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Day 4

I had been busy all day cleaning house and doing the laundry. I'd let it stack up a bit and it took longer than normal. Surprised that I hadn't heard from Edward, I picked up the cel phone he provided me with and called him. Ring….ring….ring….ring…Edward didn't believe in recorded messages.

That's odd; he always has his phone on him. I dialed Alice. She answered in one ring and I immediately asked, "How did Kristi take the let down?"

"We may never know." Alice said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Come on over, Bella. You've got to see this to believe it." And she hung up.

Worried now, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door to my truck. As usual Emmett opened the door. "You girls have created a monster." He greeted me. I followed him upstairs straight to Edward's room.

I could hear frantic typing as I entered. Edward was sitting at his desk with a new computer in front of him. He had a wide screen monitor as big as Charlie's flat screen TV and I could see creatures traveling across a landscape. "This is new." I said to no one in particular. "Edward…?" No answer. "Edward…?" I asked a bit louder.

"Yeah, yeah." He said incoherently, his eyes glazed over still staring at the screen.

"What did Kristi say when you refused to be her date for the dance?" I couldn't seem to get his attention.

Alice walked into the room with a knowing look on her face. "Vladmir! Someone's here to see you!" She practically yelled into his ear. Who the heck is Vladmir?

As if she could hear my inner question she answered me. "That's his character's name on World of Warcraft, a blood elf."

"40 level Blood Elf." Edward said and we both turned to him, but that was the end of his speech.

"He only speaks in partial sentences now, and only if it has to do with this ridiculous game. He's obsessed!" Alice squeaked. "Ever since he started he hasn't stopped. He hasn't hunted; he doesn't do anything but quest!"

I think my mouth may have been hanging open.

Edward's POV

I was having an important strategy meeting with a member of my guild when people started coming into my room. I'd been accepted in the first hour of play. My character was quickly gaining levels, Vladmir was high on stealth and sneak attacks.

Alice started yelling again. Why must she keep doing that, I'm trying to prepare for a raid. I easily tuned her out. If I could just get a few more gold I'd be able to get my epic flying mount.

Why had I never heard of this game before, I'd never have to be bored again. These people play late into the night as they're from all over the world. Ha! More experience points!

The beauty of the game is it never ends. It goes on and on and on like me.

Bella's POV

"We could just disconnect the internet…" I suggested.

"I think that may put him into shock." Emmett chuckled. "I'm going to get my camera, when he finally comes out of this comatose state, the visuals might be worth something." And he dashed out the door.

"The dance is in 3 days, we need to get going on this." I stepped up to Edward, took his chin in my hand and turned his face towards me. "I thought I was your favorite drug." I said sweetly, but although his face was towards me his eyes stayed on the screen.

Flashes of light caught my eye and I turned to see Emmett with his camera clicking away. "Could you two excuse us, please?" I asked Alice and Emmett. Alice winked, grabbed her brother by the arm manhandling him out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I sighed, took off my jacket and wondered what I needed to do to snap him out of it. His desk chair was the type on wheels, so I pulled him backwards about half a foot. His hands left the keyboard for a moment and I quickly straddled his lap, facing him.

At first I thought I had him out of his coma when he put his arms out, but no, Edward actually had the nerve to put his arms on either side of me to reach the keys and leaned a bit to the right to attempt to see the screen.

Right, time for the big guns. Okay, maybe not so big, but still. I held his neck, putting my face directly in front of his and kissed him. He blinked, but his eyes were still sort of glassy, and really dark.

"It's Bella, remember me?" I whispered into his ear. I leaned back, took the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. Now he was focused.

He closed his eyes and put both his hands upon me starting at my shoulders and working their way down touching every inch slowly to my waist. My skin tingled; his chilly fingers were leaving hot trails down my body, how is that possible? "Wha- what are you doing?" I asked a little breathlessly. I'd never been this exposed to Edward before, but desperate measures and all that.

"I'm burning you into my memory so I never forget again." He smiled and opened his eyes. He twisted us about in the swivel chair enough so he could lean forward and shut off the computer. Then he stood, taking me with him, holding me like a toddler with my legs wrapped around his middle and took us over to the bed. Holy crow, what have I awakened!?

Author's note:

Please review and let me know what you'd like to see happen here, thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I was lying on the center of the bed on my back; Edward had me pinned down with my elbows bent and my palms up at my shoulders. Our fingers were intertwined and I could feel the weight of him as he pressed me further into the mattress. My insides stirred gloriously.

"Don't you know better than to tease a vampire?" He asked gruffly.

"Who's teasing?" I croaked. My head was spinning.

"You do not comprehend what you do to me. I can only take so much, Bella." He breathed out.

"So take me already." I said exasperated. I could hear a growl coming from him as he hovered over me. "I swear Vladmir, if you don't finish what you've started I will rip you apart and burn the pieces." I threatened.

He began nipping at my neck with his lips, but lowered quickly taking a bra strap in his teeth. They razored through the material in an instant and my right breast was left completely exposed. I gasped in anticipation, our hands were still together and my nails tried to go into his knuckles.

"Don't move." He ordered a warning in his eyes.

"Ungh huh." Was about all I could manage, and the sexiest grin came over his face.

His black eyes trailed downward. He lowered and carefully guided my nipple into his mouth with his tongue, bronze hair tickling my chin. My jaw went slack, my eyes snapped shut uncontrollably, my head went back and my thighs separated all on their own. Crap, I may have even moaned.

Edward froze. Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn reflexes!

"Oh pleeeaase, don't' stop!" I whined. He moved up and covered my nakedness with his body as the door to his room opened and Emmett peeked around the corner with his camera.

I flushed bright red.

"GET OUT Emmett, or I will kill you." Edward hissed menacingly. "My bad!" Emmett said and he was gone in a flash as apparently was our moment because Edward rose off of me, covering me with the comforter we were lying on.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I have no excuse." His voice was shaking as he kept trying to cocoon me in the damn blanket. "I'll replace your…" he trailed off while pulling me into a loving embrace.

I couldn't be mad at him, the moralistic vampire. I guess we were still going to wait till the honeymoon.

Edward's POV

Day 5

Kristi rode the bus to school. She left her house at 7:05 AM and walked east towards her stop. I parked the Volvo and strode in a course that would intercept her one block from the bus stop.

She spotted me as I turned the corner and a coy look appeared on her face. We both stopped, facing each other. Standoff. "Miss Smith." I started the conversation.

She giggled. I wanted to slap her. I've never felt so violent around a human. "I came to inform you that I'm unable to escort you to the function mentioned in your letter." I explained trying to add an apologetic sound to my voice.

"Oh really." She said nonchalantly. "Maybe I'm unable to keep quiet about you murdering Jim Zack." She added through her teeth.

I continued as if I hadn't heard her. "You see, I'm engaged to be married and it wouldn't be proper…"

"Who cares?" She snapped interrupting me. Spoiled child.

That's it. I began to slowly circle her where she stood, a hunting instinct. "You're correct…I am a murderer, and that wasn't the first time."

That wiped the snide look from her face. "You've succeeded in making me regret saving your miserable life. I'm thinking I should set things right by fate." She could see that I meant every word. "If you don't fear for yourself, try fearing for your family."

Her mind was far from interesting. Foremost she wanted to cut and run.

She held her hands up, palms forward as if in surrender. "Okay, don't do anything." She pleaded, finally getting the idea. "I didn't really mean it. I haven't told anyone. I won't tell anyone, ever. Look, I'm sorry, I was wrong to do this to you….when you helped me. I swear, you'll never hear from me again."

She was telling the truth. I didn't say a thing, just turned and walked away.

I returned home and my family was waiting to hear what had happened. "It's over." I told them. The relief in Esme's face was apparent. Carlisle just put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. They went upstairs and I was alone with my siblings.

"It would've worked out either way." Jasper announced while Alice cringed.

"I'm aware of your contingency plan." I told him. "It's very selfless of you to take on that responsibility, thank you."

Jasper shrugged. "It wouldn't mean as much to me as to the rest of you. So I'd have to start over." Raising his eyebrows he licked his lips. My sister slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey, Edward..?" Emmett sounded almost embarrassed. Good. "About before…." Rosalie glared at him, hands on hips prodding him forward. "I'm really sorry about that…" Rose cleared her throat. "And I promise I won't come into your room when the door is shut without knocking first." He looked to Rose to see if that was sufficient. She smiled and he let out a breath.

I held out my hand to him. At first he thought I meant to shake his hand, but then the light went off in his head. He reached into his pocket and placed a small black memory stick in my outstretched hand. I closed my fingers over it into a fist and he flinched. "Apology accepted."


End file.
